Obliquity
by ArabellaFaith
Summary: When Alice returns to Underland, she finds that Tarrant has been broken into two personalities. The Hatter wants only innocent friendship with her, but Dark Tarrant wants much, much more. How far is Alice willing to go to put him back together again? VERY kinky, also includes situations with questionable consent and Outlandish dirty talk.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hallo all! I've been suffering a bit of writer's block with my crossover story, so I penned this to help clear things up. I will warn you all right off the bat that in this story there will be kinky situations, including some where consent is questionable. If that's your cup of tea (like me!) then read on!**_

**Chapter One: Broken**

She hadn't know how much her leaving would affect him. At least, that's what she told herself. An excuse, a rationalization. Something to soothe her stinging conscience. But what did it matter now? When he was so...broken. The damage was done.

"I cannot in good conscience allow you to go in there, my dear," the White Queen said softly. Her eyes were sad, already mourning the man within as if he were dead. Perhaps that would have been better for him.

"No, I can go. He won't hurt me."

"He isn't the same man he was when you left, Alice. You cannot know what he will do now. He might not even remember you."

Alice swallowed hard. This had all been her fault. If only she hadn't left... "He'll remember me. And if he doesn't, I'll remind him." Mirana searched Alice's eyes, seeing the resolve in Underland's Champion and knowing there was nothing she could do to change the girl's mind.

"If you're quite certain-"

"I am." Alice turned to enter the room, but Mirana stopped her.

"If you must, then you will not be without protection, at least. Take these." She handed Alice a set of throwing knives. Their blue and green hilts glinted coldly in the light. When Alice started to rebuff the offering, Mirana insisted. "You are already taking a terrible risk going in there, Alice. I won't have you go without some means of defending yourself. And the guards will remain outside the door. You have only to call them and they will come to your aid."

Reluctantly, Alice took the knives and looked to the guards. "I'm sure I won't need them. But if it will make you feel better-"

"It will." Mirana started to turn, then looked back at Alice. Distress was clear in her eyes. "And Alice...be careful."

"I can handle it. I can handle him." She stood up to her full height, every inch the Champion she'd shown herself to be. Mirana nodded, accepting that Alice would hold her own.

"I only hope _he_ can handle _you_."

* * *

Alice stepped into the room and closed the door firmly behind her. She bolted it. No matter what happened, she didn't want the guards coming in and interrupting them. If they came in at the wrong time, if they broke whatever connection she could gain with him, all would be lost. No, she couldn't allow that. She accepted the risk. One way or another, no one from the outside was getting in.

"Hatter?" She kept her voice soft, speaking the way she would to a cornered animal. "Hatter, it's me. Alice."

Across the room, Tarrant froze.

Alice?

_Alice?_

It wasn't possible. No, no, his mind must be playing tricks on him. Naughty of it, really. So cruel-

_Wha' a rath, slithy, guddler thin'a do. He ought'a hurt it for hurtin' him so, bash i'in, crush i'ta pulp-_

"Hatter," Alice spoke again. Tarrant's head snapped up. Alice. The real Alice. He'd know that voice anywhere! It really was his Alice!

"Alice!" he lisped happily. And there she was, standing just inside the room. The room! "Oh, dear me," he whispered, mortified at the state of his quarters. "Do forgive me, Alice, it seems I've upset the tea service, and the cups are quite shattered. More than when Thackery throws them even. I haven't the faintest idea how they all got to be like this, but I'll see what I can do about getting us some proper tea sent up. After all, it's not every day Alice returns to me! Back, back at last!"

Alice smiled as Hatter rambled. He seemed so much his old self that despite the destruction of the room, she couldn't help but wonder if the others were wrong in their assessment of his condition.

"Yes, back at last," she said happily, crossing the room to him.

"Back! Before you know it, you said, you promised, _gave yer word an' then broke it ye slurking urpal slackush scrum! 'Ow dare ye come back nauw, battin' yer shukm lashes a' me, ye lian' bloody-"_ He was crossing the room to her quickly, eyes wild and filled with rage. She backed against the wall, suddenly knowing her friends hadn't been wrong. He was broken, shattered, split into a million pieces. She was brought up short, no where else to run. She was strong and nimble, but could she best him when he was in the grip of his madness? "**_Cringin' away from me nauw?!_"** Tarrant howled his fury, slammed both his hands onto the walls on either side of her head and snarled at her. _"Afraid of me, Alice? Are ye worried I'll strike ye? Cut yer lian' slackush tongue from yer mouth? Do ya thin' I'll break yer wee bones and toss ye aside like the shukm ye are?"_ One hand moved from the wall and wrapped her hair tightly around his fist. He jerked her head up so she was staring into his eyes. Alice gripped the handle of one of the throwing knives the queen had given her. No matter what, she wouldn't let him hurt her. He'd never forgive himself for it when he woke up from the madness, and she wouldn't let that happen.

His grip on her hair was hard and insistent, only just not painful. He brought his face only centimeters away from hers and she could feel his breath on her cheek. "_Doona doubt tha' I want to hurt ye, Alice. I wan' to punish ye, make ye pay for all th'waitin' ye made me do. But no' li' that, lass. Nae, wha I've planned for ye will be much more...draken."_ Alice's breath caught in her throat. She had no idea what 'draken' meant, but suddenly she wanted very much to find out. His face was so close to hers that their noses brushed. Tarrant bared his teeth at her, a snarl with such wicked promise behind it that she felt she might go weak in the knees.

"Hatter..." His name left her lips in a breathy plea. He blinked, looked at her pale face and wide eyes as if seeing them for the first time in a long while, and then backed away abruptly. Alice almost fell when he did, suddenly feeling a twinge of understanding for all those silly women Upland who swooned at the sight of their suitors. She pressed her back hard against the wall to keep from embarrassing herself.

"Alice?" Tarrant shook himself. "Oh dear, I'm so dreadfully sorry!" He reached out as if to straighten her mussed hair but stopped before he touched her. He let his hand fall and twisted his fingers fretfully. "Tell me I didn't hurt you, Alice," he lisped pleadingly. His eyes were filled with so much remorse that Alice feared he might cry.

"No, not at all," she assured him, still trembling. "I'm fine, Hatter, I promise."

"Oh good," he said cheerfully. "Wouldn't do to hurt you on your first day back! No, not at all! Musn't hurt Alice! Not ever! Why, you might not stay if I did such a terrible thing. You are planning to stay, aren't you Alice?"

"Y-yes," Alice said softly. "Of course." She took a deep breath and tried to calm her racing heart. Why did she suddenly feel...bereft? Hatter's madness had been terrifying! So why couldn't she stop thinking about the way he'd caged her in, pressed his body to hers? Why did she wish this Hatter would put his hands on her? "I always meant to come back for good, you know."

"For good, yes, it's very good, very good indeed! And now that you're here it's good, better, best! The very best! Everything will be fine now that you've returned. You're dreadfully late you know. Naughty." He grinned at her, and then his gaze darkened. "_Naughty, naughty lass, keepin' me waitin' all this time, denyin' me what's rightfully mine!"_ There was a loud thump from outside the door and then, just as quickly as he'd come, Dark Tarrant was gone. "Terribly sorry," he squeaked. Alice suppressed her shiver and only smiled at him. "Tea, we must have tea! Let me see if I can salvage some of these cups here..." He bent and started picking through the rubble that spread across the floor.

"No, let me just run and get a tea tray." She turned and started for the door, intending to ask one of the guards to send Thackery up with a tray for them. She hadn't taken more than two steps when strong, calloused hands gripped her shoulders and yanked her back against a hard body.

"_No ye don'"_ he growled into her ear menacingly. "_Jus' got ye back. I doona have any plans to let ye outta me sight 'ne time soon, Alice. Ye'll be stayin' ri' here wyth me, lass. We've much to discuss, ye an' I._" This time, Alice couldn't suppress her shiver- though she didn't know if it was a shiver of fear or excitement.

"Let me go, Hatter," she forced herself to say clearly. "I'm just going to see about tea." She couldn't let whatever bizarre reaction she was having to this side of him sway her. She could bring him back to the light.

"_'E's the one who wan's the bloody tea," _he snarled, gripping her tighter. "_Wha' I've in mind for ye is far more...engagin' an' far less...proper. Ye can 'ave tea when 'e's back. In the mean time..."_ He let his mouth press against her neck, lips and teeth tormenting her. Alice fought to be outraged, fought to want to push him away. But no such conviction came to her rescue.

"Hatter-"

"_Do**nae** call me tha'! 'E's no' me."_

"What?"

"_Yer Mad Hatter. I'm nae him. He is'nae me. Ye'll know who's havin' ye when I take ye. An' it's no' him. Say my name, Alice."_

"I don't-" she tried to catch her breath, tried to understand what he was telling her. "I don't know-"

"_Ye do ken. Ye do, Alice. Say it. Say my name."_

"T-Tarrant," she gasped. His teeth bit down on the crook of her shoulder. She cried out, back arching up to him.

"_Aye, tha's it, lass. My pretty slurvish slin. Such a good girl." _His hands slid down to cup her breasts. Alice stiffened in outrage. Had he just called her a...slin? How dare he! She whirled out of his grip, hand raised to slap him. His own hand shot out like a bolt, catching her wrist and pinning it to her side. She bucked, throwing her weight forward to get him off balance. He countered by pressing her back against the wall. When her other hand came up, he caught it and slammed it against the wall. Her foot lashed out, getting a sharp kick at his shin and stomp on his instep before he pinned her legs as well. "_There's my feisty Alice,"_ he crooned with a devilish smile. _"Show me jus' 'ow much fight ye've got."_

Furious, Alice slammed her head forward and connected solidly with his forehead. Pain exploded across her own forehead. His nose! Damn it, she should have gone for his nose! But something inside her would not allow her to truly hurt him. Despite the pain, the attack gave her enough time to get her hands free and shove him forward. He regained his senses quickly though and pushed her back. His eyes were wild with menace and delight. Both hands fisted in her hair and his lips crashed down on hers with brutish force. When she gasped, his tongue took advantage and forayed into her mouth, tasting and teasing without mercy.

There was something...some reason she ought not allow him to kiss her this way. Some reason she should stop him. She should bite his tongue and then knee him. She wasn't some weak little girl. She could fight him off, force him to stop...if only she wanted him to!

"_Oh, tha thin's I'm goin'tae do ta ye, Alice... Goin' tae make ye scream my name. Goin' ta hold ye daun an take ye till ye beg me tae stop, an' then I'll fook ye again. **Harder**."_

"Hatter-"

"_Tha's no' my name!" _Tarrant hissed the words so viciously that Alice flinched back. It woke her from whatever stupor she'd fallen into. She could not allow this to go on. No matter what her traitorous body wanted.

"Hatter!" She slapped her hand against his chest sharply. He blinked, the red haze flickering, then clearing from his eyes.

"Oh," he said softly, looking down at where he had her pinned against the wall. "Oh dear me!" He backed up immediately, dropping his hands as if they were burned. "Oh Alice! Please forgive me! Such coarse language I used! Such brutish manners! You must believe I would never treat you in such a way in my right state of mind!"

"I know, Hatter," Alice said with a small smile. "It's alright. I'm fine."

"Oh, I can't seem to stop myself from switching over!" He wrung his hands again and looked at her miserably. Then, he took a deep breath as if bracing himself. "You should go, Alice," he lisped mournfully. "You're not safe here. Not with _him_ lurking about."

"I _am_ safe, Hatter." She stopped him when he started to interrupt. "But I'll go get the tea like I said, then we can talk more. I'll be right back, alright?" He watched her fretfully, then nodded.

"Right back," he murmured. How terrible that he wanted to stop her! How awful that the beast inside him fought to rise up as she made her way to the door! How slurvish that he wasn't strong enough to tell her not to come back! He hung his head, unable to watch her walk out the door.

Alice stopped just outside the door, took a deep breath and tried to soothe her frayed nerves. They'd only been reunited for ten minutes and already Alice was so twisted up inside she thought she'd go mad. A humorless smirk crossed her face. At least if she went mad, she wouldn't be the only one.

She started to speak to one of the guards but noticed the queen failing miserably to pretend to be studying a tapestry down the hall.

"Your majesty," she started over to the queen, who jumped guiltily.

"Mirana, my dearest. You must call me Mirana out of court. How is he?"

Alice took a breath, not sure how to explain. But then, the queen probably knew. "Mad," she said simply. Mirana nodded sadly.

"But you're alright?"

"I'm fine." She dearly hoped her hair covered the red mark he was bound to have left on her neck from his bite. "But it seems he's broken all the tea pots and cups in his room. Do you think Thackery could-"

"Oh of course, Alice. I'll have him send a tray right up. Are you going back in?"

"Yes. I promised." Mirana nodded and turned to head down to the kitchens. The march hare would be more than happy to send up more crockery to be smashed to bits. "Mirana," Alice called after her. "Do you happen to know what _draken_ means?"

"Oh!" The queen turned quickly, a blush stealing over her cheeks. "Well...I suppose...in Upland...it would mean something like..._kinky_." She blushed further and then one pale hand fluttered to her throat. "Wherever did you hear such a crass word, dear?"

"Nowhere," Alice lied quickly. Marian watched her carefully, then sighed and went to ask Thackery about the tea. Alice let out a relieved breath. She didn't know what the queen would have done if she'd known what Tarrant had said to her. She turned and studied the door leading to the Hatter's room, another shiver running through her. Draken. The word bounced around in her head like a shot. She'd expected as much, but hearing it spoken plainly... Hatter was the purest sort of gentleman, but it was obvious that _Tarrant_ had no such qualms about propriety.

So why didn't that scare her?

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

In less than five minutes, Thackery brought up a tray arranged with a wild assortment of tea things. Alice took the tray after expressing her gratitude to her friend. He twitched, snatched up one of the many extra tea cups on the tray, hurled it down the stairs and then took off after it. Alice shook her head at his antics and then went back to face Tarrant.

When she opened the door, he was muttering to himself fiercely and his eyes flicked from clear green to cloudy red.

"Hatter?"

He jerked his head up, green winning the clash in his eyes. "Alice!" He grinned at her. "You came back!"

"Of course I did. I promised, didn't I?"

"_Aye, ye promised, an' some comfort yer promises are, ye bloody-"_

_"_Hatter!"

"Terribly sorry, dear. Tea?" He forced himself back under control and went about pouring tea for them. Alice noticed how his hands trembled with the strain. He was practically splitting at the seams trying to hold Dark Tarrant (as she'd already begun to refer to him) back. She wanted to weep in sympathy for him. In guilt for what she'd done to him. Instead, she took the cup he handed her and sipped it slowly. As usual, it was prepared perfectly despite the odd assortment of things he'd added to it.

"Hatter," she started cautiously, "can you tell me what happened?"

"Whatever do you mean?" His bandaged and be-thimbled fingers froze on the cup.

"Before...when I was here before, you slipped into Outlandish sometimes, but it wasn't like this. There wasn't..."

"Two of me?" he supplied helpfully.

"Precisely. It's as if you're split between this you and the other you."

"Oh, Alice. I'm not sure which me is the real me any longer. And that frightens me. It never used to be like this..."

"What happened?"

"You left. You _left an' then there was naught bu' darkness an' despair, an' the endless waitin' for ye to return-"_ Red eyes burned into hers and then faded back to green. "Ahem...and that's when it started to get worse. There were things...things I thought. Terrible things."

"What kinds of things?"

"About you. About wanting. Needing." His pale skin flushed. "But I put them from my mind. Right away! Couldn't let such uncouth thoughts run wild, you know! I pushed them all away whenever they showed their dirty little faces until one day they just took over! And then it was as if every bad thought I'd ever had just ran amok in me. I couldn't stop it, Alice! I tried, I promise I did! And eventually, I became this me again. But then the other me came back, and now I can't hardly control it." He lowered his head into his scarred hands and sighed. "It's why you shouldn't be in here with me, Alice. Mirana has kindly kept me away from those I might hurt. But you most of all. You have no idea the things the other me will do to you."

Alice felt a coil of anticipation and fear tighten in her gut. She had an idea of what Dark Tarrant wanted from her. But if the theory that had begun to form in her head was true, it meant that _this_ Tarrant wanted it as well somewhere deep inside, too.

"Do you trust me, Hatter?"

"Of course, Alice! With my life!"

"Then I need you to trust me with _my_ life. Can you do that for me?"

Tarrant studied her face. Could he trust her that much? He knew what she was asking. She wanted him to trust that she wouldn't allow the other part of him to harm her. That she would defend herself against him if need be. He knew just how swift and cruel he could be. But he also knew how fierce and formidable his Alice could be.

"I'll try," he whispered. Honestly, he thought he could do anything if it meant she would stay by his side.

"Alright then. I need to go talk to the queen, and then we are leaving the castle."

"Leaving?"

"Yes. I have an idea. But to see if it will work, we'll need privacy and solitude. Can we go to your cabin in Witzend?"

"Witzend? Yes, but-"

"Then I'll speak to the queen immediately. If there's anything here you want to take with us, pack it up."

"But Alice!"

"Trust me," she smiled at him. She had a plan. It could work. After all, nothing was impossible in Underland.

O0o0o0o0o0o0

Tarrant fought to retain control as Alice slipped from the room. The other Tarrant didn't like the sight of her leaving. He didn't like it at all. He fought viciously for control, fought to keep her tethered to his side for eternity. But Tarrant knew what that other part of him wanted her for.

It had started out innocuously enough. She'd said she'd be back before he knew it. But then he knew it and she was not back. He had the thoughts of longing first. Of wanting Alice. Of needing her in ways he'd not needed a woman since before Time had abandoned him. The thoughts slipped insidiously around his brain until they became simply too improper, too knavish to allow any longer. He'd banished them away.

Then came the anger. Each season that crawled by and didn't bring Alice built the resentment. Why hadn't she returned? Why hadn't she come back to him? She ought to have- she'd promised! He'd wanted to punish her for making him wait, for making him suffer. The thoughts of punishment allowed the thoughts of needing to creep back into his mind. And then suddenly he was thinking of ways to slake both lusts on her.

He'd been shocked to his core to realize what he wanted to do to his Alice. His pure, innocent Alice. He should have been run through on the spot for even thinking such things about her. So he'd banished those thoughts as well. All of them. Barred them soundly from his mind.

And then one day his careful control had snapped and they came flooding in. Every dirty impulse he'd ever suppressed rose to the fore and roiled through him. _'E would get his Alice back. 'E'd get 'er, an' when 'e did, 'e'd make her suffer like 'e'd suffered. She'd scream 'is name an' beg fer mercy, but 'e'd grant 'er none. Jus' like she'd given 'im none. An' afore tha' firs' night was through, 'e'd 'ave taken 'er so hard, dominated 'er so thoroughly that she'd ne'er dare tae leave 'im again!_

And so the other Tarrant had been borne. It wasn't like the madness before. This was so very different, so very frightening. He no longer knew who he was. Was this the real Tarrant? Or was the other? What would happen if one of them left forever? What would happen if one _didn't?_

O0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0

"It's not his madness," Alice announced when she'd made her way to the queen's room.

"I beg your pardon, Alice?"

"This isn't a hatter's madness!" She paced with her excitement, the idea solidifying in her mind and her plan making more and more sense. "It's something else entirely."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"These...rages that he goes into. They aren't madness, but an outlet for repression. They are part of _him_, of who he is at heart."

"I must protest, Alice. Tarrant is very kind and gentle at heart."

"I'm not saying he isn't, your majesty. But there is some darkness inside all of us. Thoughts we push down because they are too dark to ever see the light of day. Things we hold back... Tarrant has those just as much as the rest of us. But when I left, he had so many of those thoughts he couldn't hold them all back any longer. They needed to come out, and since the goodness inside of him couldn't allow it, the darkness took over."

"You think he's essentially split himself into good and evil?"

"Not good and evil necessarily," Alice stilled and tried to find the right words. She didn't think the Dark Tarrant was evil. "More like restraint and indulgence or wholesome and degenerate."

"And you think you can cull the degenerate from him somehow?" Mirana was doubtful.

"No! Not at all. It's _part_ of him. Part of who he is. What I want to do is merge them back together. If I can force the two halves back together, he will be like he was- good and bad, light and dark...whole."

"And however will you go about putting him back together?"

"I'd like your permission to take him back to his home in Witzend. Once I get him there, I'll start helping him accept both halves of himself."

"I am his friend, Alice, not his jailer. You do not need my permission to take him to his home. But I want you to remain cautious. Just because that darkness inside of him hasn't harmed you yet doesn't mean that it will not try to later. You know he would not be able to live with himself if something happened to you. And if it were by his own hand..."

"I know, Mirana. I've asked him to trust me to do what is right for both of us. I'll ask that same trust of you as well."

"Of course you have my trust, Champion of Underland." Mirana gave her a little smile. "I would dearly love to have my hatter back. And I know of no one else who stands a chance of bringing him back to himself."

"Thank you, your majesty."

"I'll break you of that habit yet, Alice," Mirana said with a laugh. Then her expression turned serious. She thought back to the Outlandish word that Alice had asked her the meaning of. "One last thing, my dear..." She paused, unsure how to phrase what she wanted to say. "There is no way to know for certain what it will take to put Tarrant back together. And until you do, you will be at the mercy of both parts of him. Are you absolutely certain you are prepared to handle what comes from that?" It was the most delicate way she could post the question. She just hoped Alice understood what she was driving at.

Alice understood perfectly. She'd gotten the thread of Dark Tarrant's desires too clearly to have any doubts. If he had his way, he would have her. Have her in dark, frightening, _draken_ ways. If she lost control of the situation, her body was forfeit. Could she handle that? If her body's warm shiver was any indication, she could. More than. Perhaps there was even more darkness inside of her than she'd ever anticipated. Some wild, untamed part of her that rose to the challenge Dark Tarrant posed, reveled in his wicked promises...

Did she want Tarrant?

Whole heartedly.

Even before she'd come back to Underland (and if she was honest, before she'd left!) she had known she wanted more than friendship from the Hatter. What she felt for him went beyond the bounds of proper society. She had no idea what courting was like in Underland- or even if they had marriage!- but it didn't matter. If Hatter would have her, she would go to him in whatever form was accepted in Underland. After all, what did propriety matter down here? What did she care for English customs if she could only have Hatter?

She truly was innocent in almost every aspect of the word. She'd never indulged in such scandalous desires before, never even been kissed before that searing kiss Dark Tarrant had given her in his rooms. She wasn't entirely naive of what went on between a man and a woman, though. Perhaps she ought to be repulsed, scandalized by the things Dark Tarrant had alluded to. After all, they weren't anything like the 'respectable' ways she'd heard of. But she was hardly respectable herself, after all! And his words had drawn sweet anticipation from her. Fear, yes, but desire as well.

She was more than willing to face that risk (that promise?) for Tarrant. And for herself.

"I'm prepared for all possibilities," she said firmly. Even ones she couldn't yet imagine.


	2. Chapter 2: Risks

The halls were cleared for Tarrant's move from the castle. Only the knights stood guard outside the main doors. Alice noticed the sadness in Tarrant's eyes as they moved through the silent corridors. The Hatter must have longed to see his friends, but he wouldn't risk their safety. Outside, Dark Tarrant made his first appearance in a while at the sight of the banderstatch.

"Bandy!" Alice ran forward and threw her arms around the great furry creature. It gurgled happily and licked her face.

"_Keep yer slurkin scrum to yerself!"_ He snarled at it. _"Put yer tongue on my Alice one moar time an' lose it, ye slackush beast._" Bandy lowered his head and growled at Tarrant. Tarrant growled right back, stepping toward the animal menacingly and baring his teeth.

Alice would never know precisely what passed between them, but after a moment, Bandy gurgled slowly and then lowered his head further. Tarrant growled at him once more, and then swung himself up on Bandy's back.

"Come along, Alice! We're off and away! We'd best not delay! Oh, I've made a rhyme." He giggled happily, that absolute antithesis of the growling beast he'd been only moments before. Alice only shook her head and climbed onto Bandy's back in front of him. Hatter wrapped his arms very properly around her waist, careful never to stray too low. Then they were off like a shot, leaving Maroreal behind them and headed for the solitude of Witzend.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

Hatter's ancestral home in Witzend was a sturdy cabin deep in the woods. They were surrounded on all sides by wilderness. Only a few miles away were the Outlands. A small brook wound it's way just south of the house and behind the cottage was a workshop. It was where Tarrant had first learned his craft. His father had spent many an hour out there, teaching him to wind fabric and ribbon and pins together until they created beautiful hats.

He looked down at his hands, remembering the many scars he'd accumulated those first years. A milliner's hands were the sacrifice of his profession just as much as his sanity. Never again could he have smooth, uncalloused fingers. They were nimble and strong, yes, but forever bandaged and rough. No matter how many thimbles he kept on his fingertips, there was always some nick or cut to be bound. And of course there was the sacrifice of the mercury staining him. How funny that Uplanders thought the mercury was what brought a hatter's madness! He giggled. Oh no, the glue did many things, but not that. It was the hatting that brought the madness. Or perhaps only those already inclined to madness took the profession. Either way, it was that particular form of madness that made the genius it took to make such hats possible.

Never before had Tarrant wished he'd chosen another profession. He was a Hatter through and through. Perhaps from the moment of his conception it had been in his blood. But for the first time, he wondered what it would have been like if he'd taken up another trade. Would he be more worthy of Alice as a tanner or a farmer? If he wasn't half mad, would he have split himself this way when she left? There just wasn't any way to know...

"Can we go in?" Alice's softly spoken words broke his train of thought.

"Of course," he lisped. "Though I don't think the place will be big enough to accommodate Bandy comfortably..." The banderstatch snorted as if in disdain and lumbered off into the woods.

"I think he'd like to find his own accommodations," Alice said with a grin. "Your home is lovely, Hatter."

"Do you think so?" He looked at her so hopefully that Alice couldn't help but laugh.

"I do. It's exactly what I would have expected from you. Would you show me inside?"

"Certainly!" He took her hand in a very gentlemanly fashion and led her inside. The cottage was bigger inside than it looked from the outside, with an open, airy cooking area and sitting room, then several hallways leading off to other rooms. As soon as they entered, Tarrant went about making tea for them.

Once they were seated and sipping their tea, Tarrant raised the question that had been plaguing him since they'd made plans to leave. "Alice? Why did we come here?"

"I'm going to fix you," Alice said very firmly.

"Fix me?" he shook his head. "I'm terribly sorry, my dear Alice, but the madness can't be fixed. I'm afraid I'm broken beyond repair, you see." Alice put her cup down and scooted closer to him.

"That's not what I meant at all, but I think you must be wrong about that as well. After all, nothing is impossible unless you believe it to be. You aren't broken, Tarrant. Half mad, maybe... but don't you remember? All the best people are!" She smiled at him. "So I think I should like very much to leave you just the way you are in that respect. What I meant was to fix the split in you. You've become two people when you should only be one."

"Quite, quite," he agreed. "There's only enough skin for one of me. Most of the time now I feel as if I shall burst at the seams from trying to contain two!"

"Exactly. You started out as one, and I plan to put you back together."

"What an excellent idea! But however will you manage it? Not that I think there is anything you can't do, of course. Heavens no, but even still-"

"Hatter..."

He paused in his rambling and looked at her, suddenly sure he was not going to like her plan. No, not at all. "Yes Alice?" he asked timidly.

"Remember that you promised to trust me, back at the castle."

"I promised to _try_," he corrected.

"Well you're going to need to try then. Because I want you to give control over to the other part of you. Dark Tarrant."

"What?" He gasped and drew away in shock. "Alice! Absolutely not! Just you being around me is a risk. To willingly turn over control to him? With you here? It would be madness!"

"We're all a little mad here," she reminded him gently. "Besides, I've been around him several times now and he has yet to hurt me."

"Has yet to hurt you? Oh Alice," he sighed, then lifted his hand and very gently pushed her hair over her shoulder, exposing the bite mark on her neck. Alice felt her cheeks heat.

"I could have stopped him from doing that if I'd wanted. I chose to let it happen. I...enjoyed it," she admitted softly. Hatter blinked, shocked. His eyes flickered red for an instant and a smile curled his lips before it was banished. He shook his head.

"No, Alice. I can't do this. You've seen only a fraction of what he wants to do with you. To you." He swallowed hard. "I know all of what he wants." A shudder ran through the man, his eyes closing tightly as if against some nightmare. "I can't let you face that. _I _can't face it, Alice."

"Do you care about me, Hatter?" Alice asked softly.

"Of course!"

"More than as a friend?"

"I...well...you see, the thing is..."

"I think you do. And I care about you too. More than as a friend."

"You do?" There was wonder and awe in his voice. He'd suspected, _hoped_, but never dreamed it would be actually true...

"Yes, I do. And I want to be with you." Her words hung in the air between them, laden heavy with meaning. Tarrant caught her allusion and frowned again.

"No. Not like that. You're too young, too innocent, Alice! I wouldn't touch you that way! It wouldn't be right!"

"Why not?" Alice demanded, vexed.

"B-because..."

"Because it wouldn't be proper? When have I ever cared about what's proper? When have you? I came here because I refuse to live in a world where I am caged by what society dictates is right and proper. And I came _back_ because I wanted to be with you. I'm a grown woman now and I can make my own decisions."

"And your decision is to turn yourself over to a mad beast?"

"My decision is to give myself to you!"

"Alice, my Alice," he whispered his name as if he was in pain. "Have you ever even...been with someone in that way before?"

Alice felt her spine stiffen. She hid her embarrassment behind bravado. "No, but that doesn't matter."

"Yes it _does_. Your-" he swallowed and forced himself to go on. "Your first time shouldn't be like that. Shouldn't be with _him_."

"Then you have me first," Alice said impulsively. As soon as she said it, it made perfect sense to her. Of course! Being with this Tarrant first would allow her to get the worst of it out of the way. Then, when she was facing Dark Tarrant, she would not be so naïve. Nor would she be so frightened.

Hatter's breath caught, his heart pounded. Without him consciously allowing it, his gaze flicked down over Alice. She was so beautiful, so precious to him... And she wanted him! She cared for him and wanted to be with him. Would it really be so bad to give in? To take her _an' make 'er his, irrevocably, undeniably; mark 'er so she an' e'eryone else would ken who she belonged tae?_

He shook his head and grit his teeth with the effort it took to push the other one back. "I...I can't," he managed to say. "It's too close to what _he_ wants. And it would hurt you...no matter what I do, there would be pain. I can't ever hurt you, Alice. I can't do those things to you."

Alice sighed. It would have made things so much simpler. But she understood that he simply wasn't able. He'd pushed all his desire, all his need into Dark Tarrant. All that was left was purity and madness. "Then let him take over."

"It's not worth it, Alice. _I'm _not worth it. Don't put yourself at risk like this."

"You are more than worth it to me, Tarrant Hightopp, my mad Hatter!" She took his face in her hands and let the intensity of her gaze sear him. She wanted him to see her resolve, see her desire for him.

"Don't...don't," he protested weakly. He was a coward to even be considering letting the other part of him take over. Letting him have her, hurt her, mark her. As if Alice could sense his wavering, she took the decision out of his hands.

"Tarrant," she whispered softly, then leaned forward and kissed him. At first he remained stiff and unresponsive beneath her lips. Then in an instant, one of his hands went up to grip her hair, the other wound around her waist and pulled her tightly to him. The kiss became brutish as he took over, wrested control from her and devoured her. When she broke away gasping, he looked down at her with eyes the hazy red color of dawn.

"_A' last,"_ he murmured silkily. "

_I thought 'e'd ne'er leave. But nauw, nauw I've got ye all ta myself. You called fer me, lass. Ye'd better be prepared fer me."_ The wicked promise in his words sent a delicious shiver down her spine.

"W-we need to talk," she said thickly, trying to put a little space between them. Dark Tarrant was solidly in control and she needed to hear his side of the story. Being with him was an inevitability, and she wanted Tarrant, but the point of all this was to help him rejoin himself.

"_Oh, aye, we'll be talkin' plenty. Ye'll be screamin' my name while I whisper filthy, draken words in yer ear." _He refused to let her draw away from him. His hands began to explore her, spanning her waist, gripping her hip, stroking down her spine and making her arch to him...

"Wait," she whispered breathlessly, trying desperately to keep her thoughts from scattering like petals on the wind.

"_I did my waitin', Alice. Endless waitin' for ye. I doona plan to wait another minute. Yer mine nauw, lass."_ He bit down on her ear, his tongue following in it's wake and sweetening the sting. The low moan that escaped Alice's throat woke her from her stupor. She shoved him back and stood swiftly.

"Wait!" she demanded. Dark Tarrant got a gleam in his eyes and rose to pull her back to him. She whirled out of his grasp and bounded over the sofa, putting space between them. He growled low and circled her like an animal pacing it's prey.

"_So eager ta play?"_ he whispered threateningly. "_Run from me, Alice, an' see 'ow much I enjoy catchin' ye. An' catch ye I will, 'ave no doubt about tha'."_ He circled closer, teeth snapping dangerously.

"Stay back," Alice whispered. She didn't know if she was frightened or simply being stubborn. There were things...things they needed to talk about. Things she'd planned to know before they started this... But Dark Tarrant was done waiting. He lunged at her and caught her around the waist. They crashed to the floor. Alice expected to feel the sharp pain of her head cracking against the stone floor, but Tarrant's hand was there, cradling her against the impact. Before she could be grateful for it, he used the contact to force a kiss on her lips. His whole body was pressed against hers, his hips rocking against her insistently. When she tried to buck him off, he snaked his other hand between them and tore her shirt open. She screamed, lashing out and cuffing him hard on the shoulder. He responded by pinning her hand above her head and then digging his fingers into her hip and pushing her trousers down.

True panic tore through Alice then. He was going to keep her pinned to the floor and take her just like that. When she'd said no. When she'd told him to wait.

He'd never forgive himself.

This was what she'd asked him to trust her in. Her free hand scrabbled in the tattered remains of her shirt and finally curled around the brightly colored handle of one of the throwing knives. He'd shoved her trousers and knickers down to her ankles by the time she brought it up and pressed it to the soft hollow beneath his chin. He froze. Alice gasped for breath and tried to calm her racing heart. Slowly, Tarrant began to chuckle. The sound was low and dark and seductive.

"_Goin' ta stick me with my own blade, are ye lass?"_ His eyes glittered down at her and saw her shock. "_Oh aye, the blades are mine, luv. Di'nae the queen tell ye? Confiscated from me when she felt my madness got too great fer the safety o' others. Use it on me nauw, Alice," _he dared her.

"Wait," she demanded. "Just wait." Her body was still trembling beneath him.

"_Tell me ye doona want me,"_ he challenged. "_Tell me ye aren' even nauw imaginin' me moving betwix yer thighs, takin' ye hard an' rough. Tell me ye doona want to feel my cock drivin' into ye over an' over an' over..."_ He whispered the words softly in her ear, feeling her shiver and gasp beneath him. He bucked his hips against her again and she moaned. "_Nae, I di'nna think ye could. Drop the knife, Alice. Submit yerself ta me willin'ly. It's what we both wan'. Ye'll no' be breakin' yer promise tae the bloody blithe hatter if ye just submit o' yer own accord..."_ His words were temptation incarnate.

"I'm afraid," she admitted, her words barely audible.

_"Ye should be,"_ he growled. She shivered again. He studied her face, impatience gnawing at him. _"If- if ye need, ye know houw ta call yer hatter back._" At his words, Alice's heart leapt. She'd been right about him. He wasn't evil. "_But doona,"_ he added firmly. Alice nodded. Only if she had dire need would she call the Hatter back to himself. She didn't want to think of how he would react if he came back with them in a...compromising situation.

"Don't hurt me," she demanded of him, dropping the knife to the floor. Dark Tarrant chuckled again, the sound moving over her body like warm velvet.

"_That is'nae a promise I can make ye, my Alice. But I'll only hurt ye as much as ye beg me tae."_

Alice didn't know what he meant, but nodded anyways. No sooner had the acquiesced than Tarrant climbed to his feet and scooped her up. Another moment later and they were in a bedroom. He laid her down on the bed and then stripped the rest of her clothes from her. Bared before his ravenous gaze, Alice blushed.

"_Beautiful,_" he purred in that deep brogue she'd come to love. She felt a bittersweet throb somewhere south and flushed even more. "_Firs' times should be in a bed, doona ye think, my Alice?"_ He knelt over her and slid both his hands up her bare arm. When he reached her wrist, he clasped his fingers tightly around it and then suddenly, he had her tied down.

"What are you doing?" She turned her head to watch him tie her other hand to the opposite bed post. Suddenly she was helpless beneath him.

"_Jus' keepin' ye still. I owe ye a punishment, lass. Did ye forget already? Punishment fer makin' me wait for ye. For drivin' me...mad."_ He ran his hands over her body slowly, memorizing every inch of her flesh. The he settled between her thighs and kissed her stomach, her hip bones...trailed his mouth lower.

"Tarrant..." Alice's voice was breathy and laced with need.

"_Aye, darlin'?"_

"W-what are you doing?" she asked again, trying to suppress a moan.

"_Whatever I wan' to do wyth ye. Yer mine nauw, luv. Mine to do wyth as I please. An' right nauw, I plan to show ye jus' how pleasurable my punishments can be."_ He lowered his head and swiped his tongue over her clit. Alice shrieked and her back bowed off the bed. Tarrant laughed and pinned her hips down, then began to lave her mercilessly. It was too much, too much, _too much!_ She'd never felt anything like the lightning bolts of pleasure shooting through her. Each touch of his tongue against her sensitive flesh wrung another shriek from her. It's intensity was blinding, stealing her breath until her head swam with it.

"Please!" she begged, not knowing what she begged for. For him to stop? For him to keep going? For something...something else?

"_Ne'er,"_ he growled against her. He kept going, kept driving her up and up and up until her legs shook and sweat shone on her bare skin. She gasped, feeling her body start to lose control, feeling herself reaching for something- _"No' yet,_" Tarrant whispered. He stopped everything, holding perfectly still against her. Alice groaned her displeasure. She'd been so close, so near to the thing that she'd been climbing toward!

"Please," she begged again.

"_No' yet,"_ he repeated. Then he blew cool air across her, making her shiver. He waited, seeing her pulse slow, her body relax. "_I'm goin' ta make ye wait like ye made me wait. Goin' ta torment ye wyth it till yer at the brink of madness like I was."_ Before Alice had a chance to guess what his words meant, he started licking her again- started driving her up again. She went even more quickly this time, knowing what to expect. Her body sang with pleasure beneath his ministrations. Soon she was gasping once more, so close, so very close-

He stopped again.

"No!" Alice yanked at her bindings and snarled. "Please! Please!" Dark Tarrant closed his eyes and drank in the sound of her begging him like it was the sweetest wine. How long he'd waited to hear her beg him like this! How long he'd waited to have her helpless beneath him! His lips twisted into a wicked smile. He'd done his waiting. Now it was her turn.

Alice lost track of how long he kept her on edge for. How long he denied her that mysterious release. It seemed to go on endlessly. There was no Time. No today or tomorrow. Only Tarrant and the pleasure he tormented her with. She lost all inhibition, rubbing herself wantonly against his tongue seeking relief, crying out when he denied her. She begged for him to do more, anything at all. Offered herself to him in any way he wanted her, if only he would let her reach completion.

When finally Alice was a mewling, quivering mass beneath him, Tarrant crawled up her body. Her hips lifted restlessly, seeking any contact at all. When they met with fevered, turgid flesh, her eyes snapped open.

"Tarrant," she pleaded. "Tarrant!"

"_Do ye wan' me?"_

"Yes! Yes, please!"

"_Beg me for it,"_ he demanded. Alice didn't hesitate. Any shyness or reticence she might have felt had been shed long ago.

"Please take me. Do anything you want. Please, Tarrant."

"_Tha' is'nae good enough, my pretty little slin. Beg me to fook ye. Beg me tae drive my cock into ye hard an' fast an' deep. Till ye can't walk, till it hurts, till ye can'nae take any more."_ This time, Alice felt no anger at the coarse name he'd called her. It made her throb with desire, made her clench in anticipation.

"Yes," she moaned. "Please fuck me, Tarrant. Fuck me until I can't move any longer, and then fuck me again. Please," she no longer even thought to blush at her use of crass language. She would have said anything if only he would give her what she needed. Tarrant groaned in dark pleasure.

"_Tell me yer mine,"_ he demanded.

"I'm yours!" She writhed beneath him as he gripped himself and brushed the head of his cock against her.

"_Again._"

"I'm yours!" He put both hands on her hips, the tip of him resting against her greedy slickness.

"_Again!"_

"I'm yo- _**Tarrant**!_" Alice screamed his name as he drove himself into her in one hard thrust. There was pain, but it was one flash of light in a sea of blinding colors. She felt as if she was being consumed, as if she might burst at the seams from too much _feeling._ He was throbbing inside her, a delicious burn searing her as she was stretched tightly around him. His pelvis was pressed hard against her own, making the bundle of nerves he'd been mercilessly manipulating sing in pleasure. One hand stayed splayed on her hip, pinning her in place and the other arm curled around her shoulders and drew her close to his chest. Close enough that they could share breath, feel the sweat from their skin slide between them. He pulled back, then thrust forward again. Alice moaned at the fiery ingress, her body wound so tightly that she couldn't help but beg him to give her more.

He pulled back once more, then slammed home again. And again. And again. Each withdrawal left her shuddering and each thrust forward had her screaming in hedonistic delight. He built up a rhythm and soon he was taking her hard and fast and so perfect she nearly sobbed with it. Her muscles were tense, body coiled so tightly she thought she would snap and fly into a thousand tiny pieces.

"_Yer mine, Alice. Always will be. Goin'tae bury myself so deeply in ye tha' ye'll ne'er forget it. Tell me that ye wan' me tae come inside ye, wan' me driven so deeply intae ye tha' ye'll ne'er be rid of me."_

"Yes!" Alice gasped, insanely aroused by his promise. "Yes please!" She got no further than that before he drove forward again, sank his teeth into her shoulder and came. The precipice that Alice had been balanced on all afternoon disappeared and suddenly she was falling, falling, _flying_, higher and higher until she feared she would reach the sun and be burned alive in the wake of this pleasure. She screamed, Tarrant's name and every foul word she'd learned from him and every endearment she'd ever longed to call him, pouring forth from her mouth as she was wracked by her orgasm. It was pain and ecstasy, nirvana and torment, pleasure beyond anything she'd ever experienced before.

Tarrant thrust against her softly, drawing her out until she whimpered and buried her face against his neck. She could not take any more. Slowly, he withdrew and collapsed next to her. She remained pliant and boneless beside him, unable or unwilling to move.

"_Ye did well, luv," _he crooned in her ear, pulling her close and wrapping his body around her. _"Sleep nauw."_ Alice could no more have denied his request than she could have stopped her next heart beat. Her lashes fluttered down and she knew no more.


	3. Chapter 3: Dark Tarrant

_**ok, just a warning to you all...this chapter is 7k worth of kink and smut. Enjoy ; )**_

Alice woke in increments. First her skin prickled to life, sensing heat surrounding her. Then her ears woke and she heard soft breaths beside her. Memory jolted through her and her eyes flashed open.

"_Morn'"_ Tarrant burred at her. There was no sleep in his eyes, only lust.

"Good morning," Alice whispered. She wasn't sure what to say, how to act. They'd shared a bed last night...and she'd done things, said things...

"_Nae, none o' tha' nauw. Where's my Alice's muchness? I'll no' have ye turnin' 'way from me as if yer ashamed o' what we did. If ye'd wanted propriety ye'd have stayed Upland. If ye'd wanted chivalry ye'd have kept yer hatter in the forefront. But you did'na. You've nuthin ta be ashamed of, lass."_

"I know that," she said stubbornly. Her voice was still low, but only because it was hoarse from all her screaming the night before and not because of a lack of muchness. He was right, of course. She'd wanted him and he'd wanted her and they'd been together. There wasn't anything wrong with that. A small smile curled her lips as she recalled just how much she'd enjoyed his attentions the night before.

"_There she is,"_ Tarrant grinned mischievously. When Alice stretched and her bare skin rubbed against his own, he growled and pulled her close. _"The morn's yet young, luv. I think we've business ta attend tae._" He kissed her soundly and his wicked fingers danced over her sensitive body.

"Again?" Alice blinked, shocked. Tarrant raised one wild brow at her.

"_Did ye think I'd be sated with jus' one romp? Nae, darlin' I've been waitin' for this fer too long tae be sated wyth jus' one tumble. I've a plan to take ye for rides as often as I can without breakin' ye."_

"We still need to talk," Alice protested feebly.

"_Talk after,"_ he demanded. Then he set her up on her hands and knees. She was looking over her shoulder at him, bewildered by the sudden change of position when he palmed her and found her still wet from the previous night.

"Tarrant-"

"_Doona move, lass."_ He gripped himself and pushed forward. Alice stiffened, muscles sore and a little tense. Then Tarrant reached around her hip and let his fingers dance between her legs. She moaned, body now well accustomed to what his talented hands could do to her. He stayed still, deep inside her until he'd aroused her enough to feel her clenching around him. Then he pulled back and thrust forward. It seemed almost...gentle at first. But once she began to moan, he gripped her hair in one hand and pulled back sharply, arching her back and exposing the long line of her neck. He whispered filthy things in her ear, inciting more lust sparking along her veins. When she was close to orgasm, he tightened his hand in her hair and spanked her arse sharply.

Surprise and pain registered only briefly before she came. Then she was lost adrift a wild sea of pleasure as he pounded himself into her and followed her into oblivion.

When she returned to her senses, they were collapsed on the bed, hearts thundering in tandem.

"Tarrant?"

"_Aye luv?"_

_"_Did you...spank me?" She turned so she could watch his face. He grinned at her.

"_Oh aye. Jus' a wee love tap ta send ye over the edge. Later on I'll show ye jus' how much pleasure I can bring ye with a good spankin'."_ In spite of herself, Alice shivered in anticipation. She nodded, then stretched again. "_Bu' no' before a good rub daun. Are ye sore, Alice?"_

"A little," she admitted. "A massage, from you?" One blonde brow rose. "I rather thought that would be your counterpart's forte."

"_Yer daft if ye think the hatter woul' sully 'imself tae put 'is hands on ye."_ At Alice's affronted look, he huffed. "_Atch, doona look a' me li' tha', lass. I doona mean 'e would think 'nethin negative about ye in the slightest. 'E cares fer ye jus' as I do. But the soft blighter woul'na think it proper tae touch ye like tha'. 'Twould be too slurvish, too draken for 'im tae put 'is hands on ye. Even for an innocent massage."_

Alice thought about that. She supposed it made sense. Hatter touched her only rarely, and then only in the most appropriate of places. Ever since he'd split himself, the 'good' side of him had been unwilling to even think of her in an 'improper' manner. She realized suddenly that Hatter was...prudish. She giggled.

"_There's a sound I cherish above almost e'ry other. What's got ye laughin', darlin'?"_

"I was just thinking...ever since I got back, I've been seeing him as the good one and you as the bad one. I knew it wasn't as clear as all that, but the image stuck with me. But there's bad in the good part, too."

"_Aye, after a fashion. 'E's borin' an' hypocritical an' a prude to boot. Jus' as there's good in me, Alice. Why'dya think I was so furious when ye flinched away from me? That ye'd think, even in a mad rage, that I'd strike ye, harm ye... I nearly hated ye for tha' fear."_

Alice nodded. She should have known better, even then. "Do you want to tell me your side of what happened? I mean, what happened to cause the split?"

Tarrant sighed and ran his hand through his wild hair. "_Tis much like yer hatter describes it. Ye were gone, an' the waitin' grew endless. E'ery time I would think of ye, I could'nae help but think of how much I wanted ye. I knew, e'en then that when ye came back...**if **ye came back, I'd want ye in e'ery way. By my side an' in my bed. An' I remember thinkin' how that was so wrong o' me, an' how it woul'nae be right ta take ye. So I tried to put those thoughts aside. An' when the waitin' went on, I thought of 'ow much I wanted ta punish ye for causin' me so much grief. O' the thin's I'd do tae ye._"

"Things like what you did last night?"

"_Aye, an' much more as well. Ye'll find them all out in time. I wanted tae hurt ye. No' really harm ye, but walk ye down the line between pleasure an' pain. Stretch yer limits until I'd fulfilled e'ery dark desire I'd ever had. Ta make ye mine and mark ye so ye'd ne'er be able ta leave me again."_ He touched the bite mark on her shoulder softly, a little smile playing on his lips. _"An' I guess there was a part o' me tha' coul'nae handle those desires. I was pushed back, blocked away, until finally they coul'nae be denied any longer. An' then there was me an' 'im._"

"And the madness?"

"_Oh, it comes an' goes, do'nae doubt tha'. We're both mad. On that we're of a mind."_

"But you don't think it would keep you from becoming one again." It wasn't a question.

"_Nae. But I doona thin' yer Hatter can handle the idea o' me any longer. 'E's pushed e'ery improper thought so far from 'is head tha' I doubt anethin' would let it back in."_

"Is it possible that once you've...acted out the most improper of your...fantasies...he might be more able?" Alice blushed but held his gaze.

"_Are ye offerin' your services, lass?"_

"I-" She watched him, saw the eager glint in his eye, saw the way his breath hitched at the thought.

"Yes."

"_Tha's good then. Because I was'nae goin' tae let ye go until I'd done them all anyways." _He grinned at her.

"Oh you think so?" There was playful challenge in her narrowed eyes.

_"Aye, I do."_

"Would you like to put a friendly wager on that?"

"_What would I be gettin' if'n I win?"_

"What would you like?"

He bared his teeth at her savagely and snarled. "_Wait an' see."_

* * *

_0o0o0o0o0o_

Breakfast with Dark Tarrant proved to be a very different experience than breakfast with the Hatter. For one thing, Tarrant couldn't care less about tea. Three perfectly lovely and quite innocent cups were shattered beyond repair before Alice got him under control again. Then, he didn't have any desire to sit properly at the table like civilized people. He licked his marmalade off Alice's unmentionable places, ate his fruit out of her even _more_ unmentionable places, and ended the whole affair by asking Alice if she cared to have a bit more protein with her meal. She blushed fiercely and pretended not to have a clue as to what he could mean.

They went for a walk after breakfast, which ended up being just as interesting as the meal. They'd only gone five minutes into the woods before Tarrant shoved her behind him, crouched in front of her protectively and growled low at something in the shadows. When it came forward, he fisted the throwing knife he'd reclaimed from her and prepared to launch it at whatever was coming at them.

Alice had never seen such a vicious reaction from him- not even during the battle on Frabjous day! After a moment, Bandy came shuffling out of the brush. He eyed Tarrant warily and tried to edge to Alice. Tarrant hissed at him and bared his teeth. Bandy whined, dropped to his belly and then rolled onto his back.

Alice tried to push past Tarrant to the bandersnatch, but he held her back. After another low growl, Tarrant went over and stood beside Bandy. Then he laid his hand on Bandy's belly and rubbed it lightly.

_"Aye, tha's right, ye great ruddy beast. Yer no' the only one anymore. 'S long as ye ken yer place and keep yer frumious tongue away from my Alice, we'll get on alright."_

Despite his treatment (or maybe because of it...Alice couldn't quite tell) Bandy gave them a ride back to the cottage when they finished their walk. Inside once more, Tarrant heated water for a bath. Part of Alice suspected that if he'd not had water readily available, he'd have taken to cleaning her with his tongue like a tiger might clean it's cub. Once the bath was full, he more or less manhandled her into it and demanded she soak.

Alice supposed this was it's own kind of chivalry. Nothing like the way Hatter treated her- with so much deference it was almost idolatry- but still caring in it's way. He was seeing to her needs and not letting her give 'no' for an answer. The Champion in her wanted to be angry about being mollycoddled like a child. But she knew that Tarrant liked testing her strength just as much as he liked tending to her needs.

After the bath, he laid her out on the bed and began working a sweet smelling oil into her back. His strong, rough fingers worked their magic on her sore muscles, making every little ache and pain slip away. Alice felt as if she would melt into a sticky puddle of Uplander beneath his ministrations. Parts of her body that she hadn't even known _could_ be sore were tended to with single minded determination. Then again, if the erection brushing against her hip was any indication, perhaps it wasn't quite so single minded after all...

"Tarrant...are you hard _again_?"

He chuckled. "_Aroun' you, lass, 'tis a constant state of being."_

"But you can't possibly want sex again."

"_Oh nauw, can'nae I? Because I believe a certain part o' me anatomy woul' beg ta disagree wyth ye. 'Sides, I thought ye were tha' one who believed in as many as six impossible thin's afore breakfast?" _He groped Alice's arse and she swatted him away with a roll of her eyes.

"Is that...normal?" She couldn't keep the incredulity from her voice. How was it possible? How did males function if this was how they went about every moment of every day?

_"I can'nae tell ye wha's **normal**, as tha's no my area o' expertise. But I can tell ye tha' my needs are much more fierce nauw tha' yer here, Alice. No one else would stir my blood like this. No one else could tempt me tae madness the way ye do. Only for ye, my Alice. Only for ye._"

Alice shivered at the naked longing in his rough voice. She could hear his want as clearly as she could hear his words. And it was more than that, as well. He _needed_ her. She rolled onto her back and stared up at him, unabashed of her nudity. He'd seen every inch of her already, after all, and he'd called her beautiful.

"I guess it's time to start acting out your fantasies, then?" She licked her lips as she watched his eyes grow hooded and his breath catch.

_"Aye,_" he agreed roughly. _"Yer in fer a rough ride, lass. Do ye trust me_?"

"Yes," Alice answered immediately. She did. Unequivocally.

"_Then on yer knees, slint. It's time to continue yer punishment._"

When she didn't move fast enough for him, Tarrant yanked her up to her hands and knees. She gasped, but he ignored her. Kneeling on the bed beside her, he ran his hand down her back and over her arse slowly. Then he pulled back and smacked her smartly. Alice hissed in a breath at the impact. It stung and heat flamed her skin- but then he slipped his hand between her legs and stroked her. Somehow, the pain made the pleasure all the more acute. Before she could start rocking back against his hand, he spanked her again, harder. Alice clenched her teeth to keep from crying out. Tarrant noticed and _tsk_ed.

"_Do'**nae** __hold back, Alice. I wan' tae hear ye cry out fer me. Count each blow."_ He spanked her again and reveled in her soft cry. When he stroked between her legs again, he found her slick and hot. _"An luv...if'n ye come without my permission, ye'll nae get another tonight. Do ye understan' me?"_ She didn't respond quick enough for him so he gave her another sharp smack and yanked her head back by the hair. _"Answer me!_"

"Yes!" Alice didn't know whether she wanted to cry or moan. He was so rough with her, so forceful. Part of her was mortified by his treatment of her. But the other part of her could not deny how her body reacted to it. He proved it yet again by sliding his hand over her clit and making her arch towards him like a wanton. He growled in satisfaction and spanked her again. This time, Alice didn't hold back her gasp of pain and she remembered to call out the count. What was it about this that turned her on so? That had her wet and wanting? Had these dark desires been within her all along? Or had Tarrant created them within her somehow?

Each blow became more painful than the last, each stroke of pain eased by a sharp clench of pleasure that followed. Alice wanted to squirm away from his hand and yet push closer to it. Tarrant handled her uncertainty by keeping her pinned firmly in place.

As the spanking went on, Alice suddenly understood what he'd meant about her not coming. Soon she couldn't distinguish the pain from the pleasure and her body was throbbing with excitement. Each contact of his hand on her arse might as well have been a stroke over her clit. She knew that she would not be able to last much longer, promise or no promise. How could she not give into her body's demands?

She reached twenty five before Tarrant suddenly stopped. She was still sitting on the brink of orgasm and could not help her cry of dismay. Her arse was on fire, her body tensed and waiting for release... But before she could voice any further disappointment, Hatter pulled her over him so she was on her knees sitting on his lap. He pushed her shoulders down until she'd sheathed herself fully on him, making them both moan.

"_Take yer pleasure nauw, luv. Ye've earned it._" The passive position was not Tarratn's preference, but there was something to be said for the way Alice's eyes lit up- the way her back arched and forced her breasts forward as she started to move on him. Her fingers dug into his shoulders leaving marks from her nails. Her head fell back and her long hair brushed his thighs. Her mouth was parted as gasps and moans of pleasure were rent from her throat. He wasn't sure he could have dreamed of a more seductive image if he'd tried. Though her movements were uncertain at first, soon she was pushing down on his cock deeply and pressing her pelvis to his seeking relief. She moved faster and faster until the motions became jerky as she stumbled right to the very edge of her release. Then Tarrant gripped her hips and dug his heels in for leverage. He hammered up into her, driving her into orgasm and following her.

Neither of them wanted to move when they finally came back to themselves. Tarrant was the one who managed it, though, rubbing more oil onto Alice's reddened skin, then pulling her into his arms and falling blissfully asleep.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

Lunch was just as interesting an affair as breakfast. Hatter had put _every_ indulgence into Dark Tarrant, and his other half had little manners while eating. Alice said nothing, letting him ravage his meal. When he was done, he shackled her hands and dripped hot wax on her back. The sensation was just as sharp and contrary as his spanking had been. Each drip was like a tiny lash against her skin. With his free hand, he slipped his fingers into her and thrust softly. Each time the heat licked her skin, he could feel her clench around his fingers.

When he'd gotten her wild with her desire, Tarrant pushed her to her knees and told her to open her mouth. She did so without hesitation, but gasped in shock when he pushed the tip of his cock between her lips. Her eyes flew up to his, wide and uncertain.

"_There's a good lass,_" he moaned and thrust softly into her mouth. "_Take me deeper, Alice. I wan' tae feel the tip of my cock in yer throat. Close those pretty lips 'round me an' suck._" She followed his instruction and was rewarded with a groan of pleasure from him. It sent a savage thrill through her. On her knees in front of him, chained and with him using her like this, somehow _she_ had the power. She didn't understand how it was possible, but she reveled in it. Her movements became quick and sure as she learned what brought the most reaction from him. When he was pushed deep in her mouth she hummed low and ignored the slowly building ache in her jaw. Tarrant's hands twisted in her hair as his head fell back in pleasure. She was just as wicked with her tongue as he could be and drove him to the brink of release. Then when she'd sent those soft vibrations dancing along his cock, he lost control. _"Swallow,_" he commanded gutturally. At first Alice didn't know what he meant, and then he pushed forward sharply and pulsed in her mouth. She obeyed without hesitating, despite the absolute wickedness of the act.

She sucked hard until Tarrant pulled back, unable to take any more. _"Fuck,_" he gasped. _"Alice, my Alice. Tha' was..._" She grinned impishly up at him. That she had driven him to that, made him so mindless with pleasure that he couldn't even find words to express it, made her feel powerful and sensual and proud all at once. Instead of trying to verbalize what he wanted to say, Tarrant just growled and tossed Alice on her back on the bed. He practically dove between her legs and laved her with his tongue.

Her first orgasm slammed into her with the force of a steam engine. But Tarrant wasn't done. She'd pleased him, enticed him, made him proud, brought the sharp ache of love so overwhelmingly within him that he wanted to devour her. And devour her he did. Three orgasms later Alice begged him for reprieve and was granted. She was sated and sleepy again as he released her hands from the restraints and pulled her against his chest. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head and stroked her hair. "_Love ye, lass,_" he murmured softly.

Alice blinked, tears suddenly filling her eyes. She was swamped by emotions she didn't know how to handle, filled with questions yet to be answered, uncertainties she needed to explore. But there was one thing she did know, unequivocally. "I love you too."

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

By the end of that day, Alice was absolutely certain that if she came again, she would perish from it. After all, a person could only take so much pleasure. Tarrant, however, had no such qualms. When they finished dinner, he was again looking at her with _that_ look in his eye.

"_Come nauw, darlin', I've yet more to show ye,_" he whispered to her. Alice narrowed her eyes and backed away.

"I think it's time I won that bet, Tarrant," she said firmly.

"_Ye thin' I can'nae convince ye ta bed me?"_

"I think I can put my foot down and make you wait. We don't have to act out all your fantasies in one day. I'm not going anywhere." She crossed her arms but couldn't maintain the hard set of her jaw when Tarrant's eyes softened.

_"Would tha' I could believe ye, lass. An' maybe someday I will. But fer nauw, I like ta keep ye in my arms lest ye disappear on me._" He crossed to her slowly and stroked scarred and rough fingers down her cheek.

"I promise," she whispered, aching at the pain in his gaze.

"_Don' get me started on yer promises luv."_

Alice winced, again berating herself for not coming back sooner. All this could have been prevented. If she'd come back right away, he might have courted her. They would have eased into physical love. In time, they would have been comfortable enough with each other to explore more exotic tastes. But...though she would forever regret giving him pain, she couldn't regret where they were in that moment.

Tarrant held her close and breathed her in. To his surprise, his hands trembled as they tangled in her hair. He was telling the truth when he said that he wanted to hold her every moment just to assure himself that she wasn't leaving. The thought of her not with him... It brought out a savagery in him that he was certain would frighten even Champion Alice. He wasn't sure if there was anything he wouldn't do to keep her.

To push his thoughts away from that thread of madness, he started to stroke her back. Each time, his hand ventured a little lower until he was cupping her arse and thinking very wicked thoughts indeed. After one particularly lecherous grope, Alice gasped and pushed him away.

"Tarrant Hightopp! I can't believe you'd lure me in like that to try and win this bet!"

He grinned. _"Ye can'nae blame me fer usin' e'ery tool at my disposal."_

"Of course I can," she snapped in mock indignation.

"_Well I'll nae blame ye for usin' e'ery means available to ye ta try an' win. Because Alice...yer goin'tae need them all."_

"Tarrant?" Alice's eyes met his, her bravado faltering.

"_I want ye. And what I'm goin'tae do ta ye when I get ye will'nae be gentle or courteous. Yer goin'tae be mine in e'ery sense of tha word a'fore the night's out."_ His words held sinful promise and Alice shivered. "_Call yer Hatter if ye must,_" he reminded her roughly. _"But only if ye must. Doona deny me this, Alice._"

And just like that, all of Alice's doubts and fears melted away. He was savage and callous and _draken_, but she could submit to him in all things because he looked to her needs above all others. She knew what it cost him to tell her to call his other half if she needed. He didn't want to be pushed back- but he made sure she knew she could do it. Suddenly, her smile became a mischievous grin. She was going to lose this bet...but she was going to make him work for it.

"Tarrant," she murmured softly. She twined her hands in his hair and drew his face close. Her lips ghosted over his once, twice... then she stomped her foot down on his instep as hard as she could. When his head jerked up, she shoved his shoulders. With his momentum already going that direction, he toppled backward. Alice laughed and tore out of the cottage, sprinting for the woods.

Tarrant stayed down where he'd landed for several precious moments, not knowing if he wanted to punish or reward the chit for her audacity. A wicked grin curled his lips and he slowly climbed to his feet. Then he went around the house, gathering the tools he would need. Once he had them all in a satchel across his shoulders, he let the beast in him rise to the fore and headed into the forest to run his prey to ground.

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

Alice fought to catch her breath as she crouched in the tree's branches. She'd run as far as she could, then doubled back, then tripled back. She'd gone circles, crossed the stream so many times she'd lost count, and then found a high sturdy tree to wait. The waning fall foliage provided cover for her as she waited to see when Tarrant would find her. Because despite all she'd done to throw him off her trail, she did know it was a matter of _when_ and not _if_. He would chase her to the ends of the world if he needed to.

She'd barely got her breath back before she saw him sprint towards her. As he went, every dozen yards or so he would drop one arm down and rake it along the ground. It took Alice a moment to realize one of his throwing knives was in his hand and he was using it to mark the ground. Leaving a trail of where he'd already gone. He was smart, she'd give him that. As he drew close to the tree, Alice stayed perfectly still and held her breath. His head cocked and she could see him _sniffing_ the air. She could only hope she'd gone high enough in the tree for the scent of it's leaves to cover her own.

A twig snapped in the distance and Tarrant's head jerked around. He was off like a shot. Alice let out a relieved breath and considered moving to another tree. Would it be better to stay where he thought he'd already searched, or go somewhere he hadn't been yet?

Before she could decide, the sound of leather against tree bark snapped her back from her thoughts. She looked down to see Tarrant staring up at her from the foot of the tree, hazy red eyes glinting in the moonlight. He put his blade between his teeth and started climbing. Alice's heart lept into her throat and adrenaline flooded her limbs. She could hear him growling already. Did she stay and fend him off in the tree, or jump and take her chances on foot?

He reached out and snatched at her ankle. Alice stopped thinking altogether and jumped from the tree. She landed on her feet and took off, only sparing a glance over her shoulder to see him jump down and follow her. It crossed her mind to hope he remembered to toss the knife away when he caught her- because she had no desire at all to do whatever he had planned at knife point. If the thing wasn't gone by the time they started, she'd call the Hatter back so fast his head would spin.

She needn't have given it any thought. The idea of accidentally cutting Alice, of really hurting her, was so abhorrent in Tarrant's mind that he never would have taken the chance. By the time he tackled her to the forest floor, the blade was safely tucked away in it's bracer. Alice screamed, turned mid air as they fell, and tried to buck him off. He pinned her down roughly and reached into his bag. She struggled a few moments more, then went limp. He'd caught her. She was his.

Slowly, he withdrew a slender strip of red leather from the satchel. With deliberate care, he wrapped it around her neck. Before Alice had a chance to wonder what he was doing, his nimble fingers buckled it on. He looked at her with savage satisfaction. He'd put a collar on her. She only had time to reach up and touch it once before he stripped her shirt off and flipped her onto her stomach. He pulled her arms back and she felt something bind her at elbow and wrist. Then he stripped off her boots and trousers, leaving her naked.

"_Are ye ready to play, slint?"_ He watched her carefully, but Alice said nothing, keeping her face blank. Satisfied, he took off his long coat and laid it on the forest floor. "_Kneel there,_" he instructed. Alice obeyed, knowing there was more coming. _"Good, Alice, very good. Trainin' ye won' be as hard as I thought." _He bend down and withdrew several things from the bag, but Alice couldn't see what they were.

"Training?" She turned to look at him but froze when she felt the lick of a lash on her back.

_"Speak only when I ask ye a question,"_ Tarrant hissed at her. Alice's jaw snapped shut. Her wide eyes watched as he walked around until he was standing directly in front of her. There was a slim riding crop in his hand with several slender strips of leather at the end. Was that what he'd struck her with? It had somehow been at once softer and yet more painful than when he'd spanked her with his hand. He'd flicked it lightly so there hadn't been much force, but each of those leather strips had stung when they landed. _"When yer wearin' tha' collar, yer mine, Alice. Totally an' completely. Ye'll address me as Sir or Master or no' at all. An' ye'll do e'erythin' I ask o' ye without question. Without hesitation. Is tha' clear?"_

"Yes," Alice whispered.

"_Yes what?_" he growled, snapping the riding crop down against his palm. Alice jumped a little.

"Yes sir," she corrected. This was why he'd reminded her that she could call Hatter if she needed. He'd known where the night would go. That he would dominate her completely. Alice swallowed past the lump in her throat and took stock of the situation. Despite being bound, she had two ways out, should she need them. She could either fight him off (though it was anyone's guess who would win if she were truly fighting to get away) or she could call Hatter back to the fore. So everything they did from that point on was her choice. Her decision. Did she really want to submit to him in the way he demanded?

If the aching throb between her legs was any indication, she did.

She knew all the logical reasons why this should offend her, shock her to her very core. And she dismissed them all. _Proper_ had no place in her life, so it followed that it should have no place in her bed, either. She'd enjoyed everything Tarrant had done to her so far and had no reason to think she wouldn't take just as much pleasure from this as well. The idea of turning herself over to him, wholly and without any conditions...it was invigorating. This wasn't binding herself to some dotty, bitter English lord who would rule over her like a petty king of an insignificant kingdom. This was submitting herself to a man who saw her as his equal- in many ways his better- for their mutual pleasure. The idea made her squirm as her body begged for his attentions.

Tarrant watched her closely, seeing her inner debate and the exact moment she turned herself over to him fully. He wanted to howl in wild triumph. She was his. His cock was throbbing at just the thought. Eager to begin, he pulled off his shirt and unfastened his breeches. She stayed perfectly still, kneeling on his coat in the middle of the dark forest. She looked like some virginal sacrifice to a pagan god.

"_Open yer mouth,"_ he whispered. She did as ordered without thought. If it was possible, he grew even harder. When he pushed the tip of his cock in her mouth, she closed her lips around it and ran her tongue over the head. He shuddered. She was too beautiful, too perfect. More than a man like him could ever ask for. He wrapped her hair around his fist and slowly moved her head back and forth over his cock. Her lips and tongue slid over him erotically. Suddenly, he stopped moving her and instead held her head still, then thrust himself into her mouth. She didn't protest, only relaxing her jaw and letting him use her how he wished. _"Ye really are mine, aren't ye, Alice. I could do whate'er I wanted tae ye right nauw and ye wouldn' stop me. I could come daun yer throat, whip yer arse, fook ye till neither o' us could walk any moar."_ She said nothing and kept still as he continued to fuck her mouth, her silence acting as her agreement. _"I could bring another man here an' tell ye to suck his cock and ye would, wouldn't ye my little slint? Ye'd let him drive his cock intae yer throat while I fooked yer quim if I told ye to."_ Alice moaned low, the sound vibrating along his cock and nearly snapping his control. He pulled out of her mouth and dropped to his knees behind her, wrapping his arms around her and cupping the weight of her breasts. "_But I doona share, luv. I'll ne'er share ye. With anyone. Yer mine an' mine alone._"

He separated her knees further and drove his cock into her with one hard thrust. She cried out, body driven nearly to the brink by his sinful words. One of his hands dipped down to play between her legs and she moaned. Already she was throbbing, clenching around him tightly as she rose toward release. When Tarrant felt her start to quicken, he stopped, preventing her orgasm. Alice whimpered softly but said nothing. After a few moments, he began again. She could only hope that he was too eager for his own orgasm to deny her long.

Tarrant took her to the edge of release again and held her here, suspended on the precipice. She squirmed, seeking relief. _"Hold still_," he whispered, withdrawing from her. Alice fought to keep from bucking herself back onto his cock again. She was so _close._ If only he would do a little more... One of his hands supported her while the other pushed her shoulders down until she was bent over on her knees, her chest against the warm leather of Tarrant's coat. He nearly groaned at the sight of her presented to him that way. Finally he brought out the last item from the bag he'd brought.

He coated his cock in the slick liquid and spread more on her arse. She jumped at the contact. Tarrant held her tightly in place and stroked her clit again until she was pushing back against him. Then he gripped himself and pushed forward softly. _"Goin'tae take yer arse, Alice. Bury myself inside ye and fook ye like this til ye scream yer release. Are ye ready, lass?"_ He rubbed maddening circles between her legs, making her shake with her need to come. _"Answer me!_" he demanded.

"Yes, sir!" She barely found her voice to whisper the words. Foreign sensations were racing through her, the need to orgasm overwhelming her, desire for Tarrant to use her building until she didn't care what he did as long as he didn't stop! He growled behind her, then began to thrust forward achingly slowly. Her body resisted at first, then yielded to his intrusion as a wave of lust consumed her. Once he was fully inside her, Tarrant held his breath and gritted his teeth to stave off the fire burning within him. He drew back, then thrust forward again.

Beneath him, Alice keened and shuddered, desperate for him to finish. He kept stroking her, kept building the pleasure until she could not take any more. She screamed, body frozen in blinding ecstasy and then writhing as she rode wave after wave of pleasure. Tarrant stopped fighting it. He fucked her hard and fast and then slammed into her as he came.

His growl of satisfaction was drown out as she continued to moan and call his name. Slowly, the shudders wracking her frame lessened until she could slow her breath and open her eyes. Tarrant lay next to her, watching her with absolute adoration and utter devotion. His quick fingers unfastened the bindings on her arms and then removed her collar. Freed, she wrapped her arms around him and held on as if she would never let go. He buried his face in her hair and simply breathed her in.

This was what he would do anything to keep.

_"I love ye, Alice. Moar than I can e'er say._"

"I know," she murmured sleepily. "I love you too, Tarrant."

_"The hatter,"_ he swallowed hard and pushed on. _"The hatter loves ye too. Remember tha'."_

"I know that..." Alice looked up at him, not understanding why he was telling her that.

_"I think...nae, I __**ken **__tha' we've done enough to let him take back over. When ye wake, e'll be tha one beside ye._"

"So soon?" Alice felt as if her heart were breaking. As if this was goodbye. But he would still be there, and this side of him wouldn't be gone forever. If she could manage it, both halves of him would be with her all the time. So why were there tears in her eyes?

"_Aye. I can already feel 'im seeking tae rise. But I'll hold 'im off fer a while yet. Im'nae done holdin' ye."_ He hugged her closer to him. For a long while, they laid together in silence. When he was afraid Alice would drift off to sleep, Tarrant spoke again. _"Remember tha' 'e wants ye just as much as I do. 'E'll fight the desire, or try tae bring me up to handle it rather than face it 'imself, but ne'er doubt that 'e wants ye."_

"I won't," Alice promised. Tarrant had given her an incredible sense of power because of his desire for her. Both halves of him wanted her unequivocally. She only needed to force the other half of him to see that it was ok to want her physically as well. Tarrant nodded and kissed her deeply. "When I see you next, you'll be whole again," she whispered.

_"I hope so. But Alice..._" he stopped, memorizing every line and curve of her face. _"Ye still have a boon tae grant me fer winnin' our bet._"

Alice nodded, confused that his words were so contrary to his tone. "I do. What do you want?"

"_If we can'nae be put back together...if one of us must be culled an' the other chosen ta stay..."_ He cupped her cheek and stared deeply into her eyes. _"Choose me."_

"Oh Tarrant," Alice's voice broke, tears slipping down her face. It wasn't a promise she could make and they both knew it. How could she choose? How could she be expected to make that decision? They weren't right and wrong, good and bad. They were facets of the same person. How could she sacrifice the laughter and light for the beast who smashed cups and snarled at anyone who looked at her? How could she give up fierce passion and absolute freedom for tea parties and prudent affection? She could no more choose one over the other than she could pick which lung she wanted to breathe with. She wanted both. Fire and softness, laughter and indulgence.

"Fight for me, Tarrant. If he resists, you fight for me. Fight so that I don't have to make that decision."

"_I will lass. I promise._"


	4. Chapter 4: The Mad, Mad Hatter

Alice realized first thing when she woke that she was in a bed and not laying on Tarrant's coat in the forest. There was a warm body pressed against her, though, so she wondered idly if Tarrant had been wrong and the Hatter hadn't come back yet. She blinked her eyes open and yawned, stretching her aching muscles. The body next to her pressed closer, arms held her tightly, then froze.

"A-alice?" The softly lisping voice sounded confused and uncertain.

"Yes Hatter?" She smiled up at him but it faded as a look of utter horror crossed his face.

"Oh! Oh dear me! Oh Alice, please forgive me! Heavens!" He pulled back sharply and realized he was naked. Alice couldn't help the smile that curled her lips as she rolled her eyes. Dark Tarrant couldn't help but get one last poke in at his counterpart. Hatter started to draw the blanket around himself to cover his body, only to realize that she was naked as well. If he took the blanket, that would leave her naked on the bed. And _that_ wouldn't do, no not at all! "Oh my Alice, Alice please look away!" He closed his own eyes tightly and inched off the bed.

"Hatter." He still kept his eyes closed and backed away. "Hatter!" This time he cracked one eye open a sliver. "You've already seen me naked. And I've already seen you naked." His face flamed as bright as his hair and he squeezed his eye shut again.

"That was entirely improper and not at all something that I would have done if I'd have been myself at the time!" He jumped back when she reached out a hand to him and then tried to run out the door with his eyes still closed. He slammed into the wall, rebounded, felt for the door frame with outstretched fingers and then closed the door behind him when he made it through.

Alice sighed and rested her chin on her knees. Dark Tarrant had been right. This wouldn't be easy. But she wasn't going to rest until she'd done what she set out to do. And she'd begun to form a plan of how she might do it...

* * *

0o0o0o0o0o

When Alice walked into the sitting room, Hatter had the tea set up and ready to be poured. She took a seat next to him and he served it flawlessly. It was just the way she liked it. They sipped in silence for a while. Hatter's eyes would stray to Alice and then skitter away, embarrassed. By the time Alice had finished her tea, she was on edge and ready to snap.

"Hatter-"

"Why don't we play a game, Alice?" His wide green eyes lit up.

"A game?"

"Yes! I'll ask you a riddle, and you see if you can answer it!"

"Hatter..."

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?"

"I don't know, Hatter, and neither do you."

"Well then what kind of cat can smile?"

"Aside from Chess? A Catanary."

"My, you're good at this. How about this one: if a rooster lays an egg-"

"Roosters don't lay eggs and please stop asking me riddles!"

Hatter looked hurt. "You don't like my riddles?"

Alice sighed and rubbed her forehead. A headache was building behind it. "I love your riddles, Hatter. But we need to talk."

"Talk? Whatever about, my dear?" He blinked at her, eyes solely on her, his attention absolutely focused.

"Do you remember what happens when the other half of you is in control?"

"I..." he looked down, clearly ashamed. "Yes. I do."

"So you know what we've done."

"Not you and I, Alice! Oh no! You and him! That savage living in my head. He did...did things to you...things I never would have done..."

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because they were terrible things! He hurt you, Alice!"

"No more than I wanted to be."

Hatter gasped and drew back. "He's washed your brain! It's the only explanation!"

"You mean brain washed me?" Alice couldn't help her chuckle.

"This is no laughing matter, Alice! We must go and have your brain properly soiled at once!"

"I think you'll find that my mind is plenty dirty already, Hatter."

He looked at her askance. "Are you making an innuendo?"

"That depends. Did you understand it?"

"Of course not. I would never even think such a thing!"

"Why not?"

"Because nothing about you is dirty. Well except for your nose. You've got a smudge of dirt-" he reached out with his handkerchief and wiped at the bridge of her nose. Then he sat back and grinned. "There, all better! See, you're not dirty!"

"Even though I did those things with him?"

"Well they were _his_ ideas, not yours. No sense of shame, that scoundrel!" He glared.

"Why is what we did shameful?"

"Because! They weren't proper! Not proper at all, in fact. Yes, I do dare say-"

"What would make them proper? If we were married?"

"Married?" Hatter froze and his wide green eyes stared at Alice. "To me?" Alice nodded and Hatter's face lit with utter joy for one full moment. "You...married to me...? You'd do that?" Then his face fell. "Of course not. No, no, that wouldn't be right at all."

"Of course I'd marry you," Alice interrupted. "Or whatever form of marriage they have in Underland. I love you, Hatter. I want to stay with you forever."

"Forever?" The joy was back. "Never to leave? Married to me?" He giggled.

Alice nodded. "Would that make the things I did with you proper and acceptable?" For a second, Alice could have sworn she saw lust fill his gaze. Then it cleared again and he looked bewildered.

"No, of course not! But then...that's what married people do, isn't it? So that would make it proper, right? No, that doesn't make sense either." He looked up at her, very lost. "I'm not sure." Alice knew it was the best she could ask for, considering the circumstances. She slid down to one knee in front of him and took his hand.

"Tarrant Hightopp, my mad Hatter, will you marry me?"

Hatter giggled outrageously and framed her face with his hands. "Of course I'd marry you! You're my Alice! But you marrying me, now that's another matter all together, in fact-"

"Why don't we just leave it at that for now?" Alice didn't want him talking himself out of it.

"Why, that's a marvelous idea! You've always had the best ideas, Alice. Now it's my turn. Come with me and I'll make you a hat! It will be oodles of fun!" He rose, took her hand and led her back to the workshop.

They spent hours at his work table, his agile fingers working at lightning speed. He put one hat on her after another. Each one was beautiful, but he was convinced that none were beautiful enough. He told her jokes and asked more riddles. They had a tea party for two. She told him about Thackery throwing the tea cup down the stairs at the castle and he told her about all the other tea cups his friends had broken. When lunch time came, he took her back to the house and laid out a beautiful (but odd) table and served the meal. There were treacle tarts and squimberry pie, butter on bread, jam and jelly, all served on lovely and uncouth dishware.

After lunch they took a walk out in the woods and Hatter introduced her to all the trees. He knew each one by name. A few said something about being scandalized the night before by his behavior and he apologized profusely. They sat in a meadow and chatted with the wildflowers that grew there.

All in all, it was a beautiful day. These were all the things she'd missed out on with Dark Tarrant. The laughter and light, the silliness and playing. If she were younger, this Tarrant would be all she wanted. But she wasn't a little girl any longer. She was a grown woman...and she wanted the other side of Tarrant just as much as she wanted this side.

At dinner, Alice tried to get him thinking about sensual things. When he offered her drink of his starfruit wine, she leaned in and had him hold the cup to her lips instead of taking it herself. When he had a drip of jam on his chin, she wiped it away with her thumb instead of a napkin. He'd watched her with hooded eyes as she'd licked the sweet jam off the pad of her finger. Then the look had gone just as quickly as it had come and he was telling her about his fights with Time and how he didn't think Time would ever forgive him.

After dinner, Alice sat very close to him on the couch. He nervously fidgeted, then sat on his hands.

"Hatter, you care about me, don't you?"

"Of course! You're my Alice!"

"Do you love me?"

"What a question to ask!" He smiled at her indulgently. "Only as much as caterpillars love smoking!"

"Do caterpillars love smoking?"

"More than anything! Why, the other day, Absolem said to me that-"

"Do you love me as more than a friend?" Alice continued when he would have rambled. Hatter studied her cautiously now.

"I love you as everything, Alice. Anything at all."

"Even as husband and wife?"

"Are you going to propose again?" he asked gleefully. "That was lovely fun! I want to go next!"

"Do you?" she pressed.

"Want to propose next?"

"No, love me as husband and wife."

"I treasure each and every moment I spend with you." He carefully took her face in his hands. "I love to hear what you have to say, to know what you think on every subject under the sun. I need you in my life. I take the greatest joy in your presence and the greatest sorrow in your absence. Each smile you give me is a precious gift. Is that what you mean?"

Alice blinked back tears that threatened to fall. How could he manage to make her feel so special, so treasured? She'd planned to keep pushing him, but the words died on her lips. How could she criticize such a beautiful declaration?

"Alice, my Alice." Hatter's bandaged thumb wiped away tears she hadn't realized had fallen down her cheeks. "You mean physical love." He hated himself for making her cry. His Alice should always be smiling. Alice said nothing. "Isn't this enough?" he asked softly. "We have fun together, don't we? I make you happy..."

"You do," Alice whispered, forcing her eyes to dry and her voice not to tremble. "But that's only half of it. I want more from you."

"More?"

"I want you to hold me. To not be afraid to touch me. To not worry about what's right or proper and_ be_ with me in all meanings of the word."

"You want the other one," Hatter said sadly.

"Yes- No. Hatter, I want _you_. Both of you. You're two halves of the same whole. I love you- all of you. Dark and light. I need all of you."

"You _need_ it?"

She nodded. Hatter swallowed hard. He wanted to give Alice everything she needed. But how could he?

"Hatter? Will you make love to me?"

Hatter started. "Alice! That wouldn't be-"

"Proper?" She smiled. "But we are engaged, remember?"

"Well yes, I suppose..."

"And I want you to."

"You do?" He looked dubious.

"Very much so. Desperately. _Madly_."

Hatter studied her face, seeing the resolve there. His Alice was famous for her muchness. He didn't seem to have his own muchness lately, but maybe he could borrow some of hers. He stood and pulled her up with him, then scooped her up into his arms bridal style. The smile she gave him was brilliant and beautiful. Butterflies took off in his stomach.

In the bedroom, he sat her down gently on the bed and stood beside it. "Alice?" His lisp was more pronounced because of his nerves. "I'm not sure exactly what to do..."

"Then let me show you," she coaxed. He nodded and let her untie his ascot and pull it from his neck.

His hat she placed reverently on the bed side table. Sure fingers unfastened the buttons on his shirt and slowly pushed it off his shoulders. When her hands went to the laces on his breeches, he trembled. Alice gave him a moment to compose himself and turned her attention to her own clothing. She slipped her tunic over her head and pulled off her trousers. Sitting on the bed in only her knickers, she looked up at him.

He was nervous, that much she could plainly see, but there was wonder and awe in his eyes as well. As she unfastened his pants, she was also pleased to see that his body shared none of his mind's reticence. The part of him that she'd become so intimately acquainted with in the last day was rigidly at attention. He gasped and jerked when her fingers brushed over it.

Again, she changed tack and drew him onto the bed with her. She moved slowly so as not to startle him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. He smiled and kissed her cheek in return.

"I love you," she said softly.

"And I you, my Alice." He actually leaned in when she pressed a kiss to his lips. At first, he kept his mouth closed and only moved his lips against hers. After a while, she coaxed his mouth open and ever so softly slid her tongue against his. He gasped, but didn't move away.

Alice had the advantage of knowing all the things his body liked, even if he didn't. She touched and teased him, easing him toward their physical joining so slowly that he didn't have a chance to be scared. By the time she had him on his back and was straddling him, he didn't even protest her grasping his cock and centering it below her. At the first contact of his erection against her core, he gasped and his fingers dug into her hip.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," he stammered when he realized what he'd done. He drew his hand way quickly, but Alice brought it back. She put his hand on her hip again and tightened her fingers on his until they flexed.

"I like it," she admitted. He nodded, nearly dazed with pleasure and uncertainty. Slowly, Alice lowered herself until they were fully joined. They both moaned low, breath coming more quickly. She leaned forward and pushed up, then fell back against him. He moaned again and his cock jerked inside her. She gasped, then chuckled softly. "Does it feel good?"

"Are ravens like writing desks?" he asked somewhat breathlessly. She grinned.

"I'll take that as a yes." She braced her hands on his chest and moved again, up and back down. She made long smooth strokes and then started to build speed. Though she was focused more on his pleasure, she couldn't help but press down in just the right way, add just the right tilt to her hips to brush that aching center of her desire against him. When she clenched around him, he nearly yelped. They laughed together and she kept moving, kept stroking him with her body, showing him how much she loved him.

"Alice, my Alice." Hatter buried his face against her neck and fought the waves of pleasure. Alice moved faster, driving them both up and up. By the time she was ready to fall over that precipice of pleasure, there was sweat on his skin and the tendons were standing out in his neck.

"Let go," she whispered to him. "Tarrant, my Hatter...let go..." Her hips rose and fell, rose and fell again. She felt herself fracture. Her orgasm burned through her, making her writhe against him and call his name over and over.

Hatter froze beneath her, watching her come apart. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. In one smooth move, he wrapped his arms around her waist and flipped them so that she was pressed back against the bed and he was moving over her. He kissed down her neck and shoulder, thrusting into her more and more quickly. "Alice," he murmured against her skin.

"Yes," she breathed, feeling herself build toward another release.

"Alice my love." He wove his fingers into her hair and turned her head so he could kiss her, deeply, passionately. He caught her cries of pleasure and returned moans of his own. When she was on edge again, he snaked one hand between them and stroked her clit softly. She bowed against him and came, her nails scoring his back and her cries echoing in his head. He gripped her hips, drove into her deeply, and joined her in bliss.

When he rolled off of her, she curled up to his side and sighed in contentment.

"Hatter," she whispered happily.

"Tha's not my name, lass."

She froze. "Tarrant?" Startled blue eyes met his. And his were...purple? "How long have you been here for?"

"From tha beginning. At least, from the time we stopped foreplay and started actual sex."

"And the Hatter?" Had her plan failed? Had he switched to Dark Tarrant again to handle sex?

"Still here," he lisped softly.

"Really?"

"Really, love." He laughed when Alice squealed in delight.

"What happened?"

"It worked," he said, smiling at her. "Watchin' you come undone...it was the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Any lingering doubts I had about this, about right and wrong, were obliterated. An' I had a promise to keep to you Alice. I fought for us."

"Oh Tarrant, my mad, mad Hatter!" She hugged him tightly and laughed. "You're back!"

"Aye, that I am. Back to stay, if ye'll have me."

"Of course!"

"Tha' reminds me. I think we decided it's my turn this time." He rolled out of the bed and knelt beside it. "Alice Kingsleigh, will ye marry me?" Alice giggled and nodded, then threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Yes."

0o0o0o0o0o

Married life suited Tarrant. Being with Alice made him happier than he'd ever dreamed possible. He was still mad, but when Alice was around, his bouts of insanity seemed more subdued. Of course, it also helped that the bits of his personality that had split when his family had been killed had come back together when Alice had reunited the rest of him. Now, when he experienced big swings of emotion he still slipped back into his Outlandish accent, but he no longer became someone else entirely.

Both parts of his personality were still firmly in tact. In court and in front of Mirana he was gentlemanly and chivalrous. At home, with Alice, he let his guard down and let every inhibition fall away. She'd seen his deepest, darkest desires and still stood by him. There was nothing he couldn't share with her.

They had mad tea parties with Mally and Thackery. She helped him in his work shop and bandaged every injury his hands sustained. They also ran wild in the forest and scandalized the trees with their draken adventures. Their sex was frequently dirty, often rough, and always exciting.

Alice had never been happier. For the first time in her life, someone accepted her whole heartedly. Tarrant didn't expect her to be anything but herself. He played with her, seduced her, adored her. He was her companion on adventures, her biggest supporter and sometimes her demanding master.

The life they had was perfect for them both. Alice quickly figured out that Tarrant's eyes were green when he was feeling genial, red during high emotion, and now purple when he was looking at or thinking about her (which was more often than not). He, in turn, learned to read Alice's body for clues about her mood. She crossed her arms when impatient, narrowed her eyes when angry, and had a special little smile for when she was feeling lustful.

On their first anniversary, she and Tarrant took a trip Upland. There, they shocked and appalled London society by dressing and acting outrageously. Despite her astonishment, Alice's mother surprised her by giving her blessing on their marriage. They also stayed long enough for Tarrant to scare the hell out of Lowell, much to Alice's delight.

When they returned, they were greeted by all their friends. Even Chess gave them a grin and tipped his hat (the one Alice had asked Tarrant to make for him, despite her husband's reticence) at them. Finally, she felt as if she had a home. And despite how lovely it was, Underland wasn't that home. Tarrant was.

_**I know it came a little quickly, but this is the end of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it, and I'd be forever grateful if you took a moment to let me know : )**_


End file.
